1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a field sequential LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A white light source, such as a white light emitting diode (LED) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), often serves as a backlight source in conventional liquid crystal displays. In addition, the conventional LCD further displays a color image composed of red, green and blue colors using the white backlight source in conjunction with a pixel structure including red, green and blue sub-pixels. However, the conventional LCD has several drawbacks.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a chromaticity diagram showing a CIE model of a conventional LCD, wherein C1 and C2 respectively define a gamut of a NTSC (National Television System Committee) television system standard and a gamut of the conventional LCD. Because the green saturation, which may be displayed by the conventional LCD using a white light source in conjunction with a green color filter, is lower, the conventional LCD has the drawback of the insufficient green saturation.
In addition, the green saturation of the conventional LCD is insufficient, so the gamut that may be displayed by the LCD is substantially smaller than that of the NTSC television system standard. Thus, the conventional LCD further has the drawback of the narrower gamut.